


Two can keep a secret

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Inflation, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Restraints, Smut, Spiders, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Archivist Sasha James attempts to investigate Hilltop Road on her own, it doesn't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Sasha James
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Two can keep a secret

Sasha knows there's something wrong immediately when she awakens, her arms taunt and her muscles strain but no matter how hard she pulls she remains in place, tightly bound by some sort of white substance she can't quite make out. Her body stripped naked and shivering. As her muscles meet resistance she freezes instinctively and continues to lie there, faking unconsciousness, whatever fate awaits her it seems the best course of action to simply play dead until she gets a better understanding of her situation. It's not long until she hears a door swing open and someone walk in on clacking heels. She twists her head to see Annabelle Cane in all her glory, the other woman smiles as she begins to pull on her restraints frantically "Hello Archivist" she says, as calm and collected as ever, her words sending shivers down the bound woman's spine, "fancy catching a fly like you in my web hmm?". As Sasha struggles she begins to strip, revealing black lingerie and the nipple piercings usually hidden by her dress, her heels however stay on. "What are you going to do to me Annabelle?" She asks, gritting her teeth and averting her eyes, "Nothing you don't want Sasha James" she sings, "Bullshit."

"Oh don't be like that, you're missing the show" 

"let me go Annabelle."

"No."

"I will scream if I have to let me go so help me." 

This, of all things is what gets Annabelle's attention. She smiles, slowly licking her hand, the tongue leaving a trail of glistening droplets across her fingers, before she leans down on her slowly, her chest centimetres above Sasha's own which pounds frantically as she begins to hyperventilate, her breasts shaking as she heaves, only to slowly caress her jaw and stroke her mouth gently but firmly. The saliva hardening into spiderwebs and sealing her mouth shut. "That's quite enough of that dear" she coos, pouting, "a shame, your lips are such a pretty picture too. We'll have to make up for it later." Her hand goes back to her mouth and she slowly, painstakingly sucks her fingers, one by one, before drawing patterns on the archivist's chest with the webbing, Sasha squirms under the touch, shivering at the cool feeling. Yet despite herself she feels her thighs get wetter, unable to prevent herself being aroused.

Slowly Annabelle begins to crawl backwards off the table, stopping at eye level to Sasha's waist upon noticing the wetness herself, "my my aren't you eager?" She purrs "so desperate for me how cute." She leans down and smiles, allowing her tongue to just lightly graze the outer rim of her vagina, causing Sasha's legs to spasm as she holds in her groans, before switching, and suddenly biting into her thighs, her teeth sharp enough to draw blood, and lapping up the warm liquid instead. From behind her gag she screams but the sound is muffled. "Don't like that do we? Well be a good little girl then and we won't have any more hmm? Although you do look so pretty wearing my marks." Annabelle Cane leans in closer before whispering loudly, "what will your assistants think hmm? When you come back limping? Will your legs ache from my bites, until you can't even walk without thinking of me between them? Slut." Sasha's breath hitches, catching in her throat as she imagines it, revolted but a part of her deeply engaged. She loses her focus imagining it, brought back to reality only as Annabelle leans forward, her hot tongue entering inside her core, while her fingernails press into the bite marks on either side, adding pain to the pleasure and mingling the two. Oh god it's all too much she can barely think straight. She finally comes in a rush of ecstasy, her cum dribbling down from Annabelle’s lips, the older woman smiles, fangs glistening and licks her lips, “delicious”.

Sasha pants, splayed out still on the table, and begins to lose focus, staring at the ceiling, before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen, her waist in the air, Annebelle’s penis roughly enters her for a round two. “Oh fuck” she swears at the overstimulation, the cry forcing her mouth open and ripping the webbing previously gagging her apart with its force, as Annabelle begins to pick up the pace, thrusting into her faster and faster, streaching her to the extremity and making her see stars. Annabelle pulls her forward, stretching her arms as the restraints tighten with the tension change. “You like that? My cock inside you?” she whispers and Sasha moans “god yes”, Annabelle stops, waiting “that’s yes please”, and she cries out with need, “yes, p- please fuck me please” and Annabelle smiles, “good, I’m going to stuff you with my seed, and if you’re a good little girl maybe you’ll get lucky, maybe some of my babies will stick inside you, concubine to the mother of spiders now that’s a title hmm? Would you like that?”

“Yes Miss Cane please Miss Cane!”

“You’d be such a good mother, stuffed full of spiderlings Archivist. So good.”

She imagines it, herself stuffed full of Annabelle's eggs, full to the brim, a small part of her is repulsed, but the rest of her wants it, needs it even. She lets herself be fucked harder, faster, until Annabelle cums, filling her with her seed, and she feels herself inflate, her stomach swell with the pressure she looks down and doesn't even recognise herself. Annabelle finally stands, panting, and crawls backwards off the table. In one last attempt to free herself Sasha tries to sit up, but in doing so some of the cum spills out of her, overflowing. "Now now we'll have none of that" Annabelle says, walking around the side of the table and pushing her down by the chest, her voice layered with power "you just lie still and be a good little breeding bitch for mommy yes? And if you're lucky I'll see you tomorrow."

She lies still, unable to stop herself and no longer in enough control to care. She wonders if somewhere Elias saw all of that, wonders if he got off on it too, and then gives in entirely. She can't help herself but hope that tomorrow will bring more of the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is actually my first time writing porn??? I thought why not go as fucked up as possible lmao. Any feedback would be incredibly appreciated so I know if I should ever bother again. Ty!! <3


End file.
